


Brothers: Book 3

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers [3]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Anime, Army, Canine PTSD, Escape, Evil Plans, Flashbacks, He does now though, It's over 9000, Just not exactly how much, Max POV, Max is beginning to realize exactly how much trouble he's in, Max is in a lot of trouble, Panic Attacks, Party, Past Physical Abuse of Max, Pizza, Post-Movie(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Realization, Rescue, Revelations, Stalking, Swimming, and he doesn't even know it yet, car, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc VI: Death from Above - Max and Co. must face yet another set of perils. But who is this new foe?<br/>Chapters 1-30</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with Book 3! I just want to clarify a few details that may end up being important. First of all, the flashback in book 2 where Max is trying to thank Gidget without sounding interested is intentionally very different from the original dialogue. This is because I feel that my dialogue better suited Max's character. Well, at least my portrayal of him. I am not hating on people who like Gidget/Max, in fact, I am planning on trying it out in another fic. Next I would like to clarify the ages of important characters. In this series, Max is currently about 5 human years old, Duke is about 4, Gidget would be about 5, Buddy and Mel are about 3, Pops is about 9, Chloe, Tiberius, and Snowball are about 2, Katie is about 21, and Linda is 20.

_**Nice job, Max.** _

_Alpha!?_

**_Yep! That's me!_ **

_But... you said you left!_

**_And I thought I did, too! But apparently I can't fully leave. I can't influence your actions anymore, though... All I can really do is talk to you._ **

_So all this time... You've been here!?_

**_Yeah..._ **

_Why didn't you help!?_

**_Remember the last time I tried to comfort you? It didn't work. I'm not really the 'nice' kind of guy._ **

"Uh... Max? You in there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah Duke. I'm here. What's up?"

"It's just that you don't seem too excited about finally being over most of your triggers."

"Alright, then! How about tomorrow we head down to Pops' place and have a grand old time! I'm sure Buddy will be excited to have us there!"

"Oh, that's a great idea Max!"

"I got a problem, which is that I kind of think Pops is trying to give me girl advice for my dead 'girlfriend'..."

"Have you told him she's dead?"

"I didn't have the heart until today... but who knows if he'll remember that tomorrow."

_**He probably won't.** _

"Hm." Duke replies. "Maybe you should just avoid him."

"Tried that. If I do, he just comes to find me. And even with the wheels he can be disturbingly quiet..."

"Well, he's just tryin' to help a fellow dog. Who knows, maybe if you tell him she's dead enough, he'll remember it."

"Psh. Yeah right."

"Alright!" I hear Katie say. "Max, Duke, let's head home!"

* * *

 

_"Max! Who's your new roommate? Is it a boy dog or a girl dog? Not that it matters to me..."_

Why can't I get her out of my mind? There's no way that after everything she did, I could still... Wait... Why 'still'? I don't think I was ever attracted to her!

Why? Why am I only realizing this now, after she's died?

Why is it only now that I realize... I loved her...


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Duke head over to see Pops. Hilarity ensues.

After Linda takes us on a walk the next day, Duke and I are finally ready to head out.

_**So what exactly are you planning to do at this party? You aren't much of a party animal... Get it?** _

_Yes, Alpha, I get i-_

**_It's because you're a dog._ **

_We literally have the exact same sense of humor. But to answer your question, I'm probably just gonna hang around with Pops the whole time. I feel kind of bad for him..._

"Hey Max? You're being kind of quiet... Kind of like when Alpha was around." Duke remarks.

_**Oh yeah! I forgot that you haven't told him yet! When are you gonna do that, by the way?** _

_Well, now's a better time than any!_

"Well..."

"Let me guess," Duke interrupts. "He came back."

"How did you-"

"Oh come on. Did you really think it would be hard for someone who's lived with you for almost a year to figure out?"

"Well excuse me! There's some details you can't have known! For example, he can't directly control me anymore!"

"Oh... Okay then."

"Let's just go meet Buddy." I sigh.

This is going to be a looong day...

* * *

 

"Hey Buddy!" I call out.

"Oh, there you are Max, Duke! You ready to party!?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good to hear, my homie! Let's roll!"

After making our way up to Pops' place, we enter through the window. I immediately ask someone where Pops is.

"Hey, uh, black cat, do you know where Pops is at?"

"Oh, him?" The cat replies. "Over there." He gestures with his paw.

"Thanks!"

"Wait a minute... You're Tiny Dog!"

"Um... Yes, I have been referred to as 'Tiny Dog' before..."

"Oh, I'm like your biggest fan!"

_**Um.** _

"Oh, um, wow!"

"I loved your escape from the sewers! Even Snowball had trouble handling you! You and your friend Fat Dog! Oh! Is that him over there!?"

"Uh... Yeah! That's Duke over there!"

"Whoa!" The cat says in awe, then runs over to him.

I gotta get to Pops before I run into any more 'fans' of mine.

Somehow, I succeed in doing this.

"Hey Pops!" I exclaim.

"Oh! Hello, Max! Myron! Eyebrows please!" The rodent jumps on his head and lifts up his eyelids.

"So, how's the single life been treating you?"

"Um..."

_**At least he doesn't still think you're dating Gidget... Sorry about that, by the way. I'm pretty sure we both realized your feelings for her at the same time.** _

"Don't answer! I know how great it is! Now, Max, there's something I need to talk to you about."

_**Ooh! What could it possibly be?** _

"What's that?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen soon. I want you to be ready. Get your little friend 'Alpha' or whatever you call him to help you with your running and swimming skills. I've heard they need some... Improvement..."

_**How does he-** _

"How do you know about him?"

_**Yeah, sure, why not? Steal my line, not that I care...** _

"Look, Max, do you think that Buddy is the only one who tells me anything? Your pal Duke comes to me pretty often as well."

"Hm."

"I don't know how much time we have, but you should probably get started ASAP."

"Alright, thanks, Pops!"

"Any time!"

"Come on, Duke, we gotta go."

"But we just got here! What could be so important?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Time to go train, just like Goku!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this chapter is above average length! Also 'old guy can tell when something bad is gonna happen' cliché.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha tries to teach Max how to swim. Duke thinks Pops is crazy.

"Really? Do you really believe what that old dude said about 'something bad'? He probably made it up! If something was really gonna happen, don't ya think he would be more specific, Max?"

_**It seemed pretty legit to me.** _

_Not helping, Alpha._

"Well, I think we should be ready just in case."

"You're just saying this because you want to be more like Goku, aren't you?"

_**Caught you red-handed.** _

"Okay maybe a little." I answer sheepishly.

"I guess I'll play along, because we are celebrating you right now."

"Thanks, Duke."

"No problem. So, what's first on our agenda?"

"I was thinking we could work on my swimming skills..."

"Yeah... Probably a good start."

* * *

 

"Alright, this is a nice looking pond!"

"Looks good! So uh, do you need anything from me, or uh, am I just watching?" Duke asks.

"Well, I think we'll get started, and go from there."

"Got it."

_So, Alpha, what am I doing?_

**_Alright, how about first we see your current level. Tell Duke to be ready to pull you out._ **

"Hey, uh, Duke? If I look like I'm about to drown, pull me out, okay?"

"'kay."

_What now?_

**_Go on, get in! Let's see what you can do!_ **

I step into the water. Wow, it's freezing! I manage to convince myself to go up to my neck. So still not that far. I begin to do the doggy paddle.

_**Oh my gosh are you even worse than before? How is that even possible? Alrighty then! Straight to work!** _

* * *

**_That's more like it, Max! Alright, it's starting to get dark. You should probably head back._ **

"Come on, Duke! We're goin' home!"

"That was amazing, Max! You're already better than you were when we first met! And at the start you seemed to be doing worse!"

"We can talk about it later! We need to get home before Katie!"

We barely make it. Right as we enter the window, the door opens.

"That was a close one..."

"You're telling me."

_**Yeah, he is telling you!** _

_Darn it, Alpha! No more bad jokes!_

"Hey Dukie-Wookie! Hey Maxamillion! Hold on... Why are you so wet, Max?"

Uh oh...

Thinking quickly Duke runs over and tips over his water bowl quietly, then barks to attract Katie's attention.

"Oh! You spilt Duke's water all over yourself! Silly Max!" She pats me playfully.

I bark in response.

"Okay, okay. Now, who's hungry?"

 


	4. Pepperoni, Hunger, and Pranks, Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie provides pepperoni for Max and Duke. Max is famished from his swimming lessons. Alpha is feeling devious.

"Oh my gosh! Max, this pepperoni stuff is amazing!"

"I know, Duke, I've been eating it for years."

"What!? How come you never told me that Katie had access to something this good!?"

"Well, pal, you never asked."

_**Okay, that was actually pretty good.** _

_What can I say? Having to deal with you on a consistent basis helps me avoid doing things you would do._

**_What do you mean?_ **

_I mean that you would have taken about 10 minutes to come up with that response._

**_Hey!_ **

"Curse you, hindsight!" Duke responds, jokingly.

I snicker.

"So, uh Max? Are you hungrier than usual or...?"

"Oh, Duke! Seeing as I was just worked down to the bone by Alpha, I'm just a little bit absolutely famished. Well, at least, I was, before I uh... you know... are most of the pepperoni straight off the pizza..."

_**I get it! Down to the bone! It's funny because-** _

_Oh shoot!_

**_What were you saying about not doing things I would do?_ **

"Hey, Max?" Katie calls. "I'm gonna take Duke to the vet, okay? Then we're gonna spend the night over at Linda's because it'll be late by the time we get out, and she lives closer to the vet than us. You stay here and hold down the fort."

_**Well that was sudden.** _

I bark in affirmation.

"See ya later, Max!"

"You too, Duke!"

_**Hey Max?** _

_Yeah?_

**_Do you know if Katie still has your old dog bed and the old blanket Duke used to sleep on?_ **

_Why do you ask?_ I respond suspiciously.

_**Because I just came up with the best prank ever!** _

_Okay, I guess I'll play along._

* * *

The Next Morning...

_So you're sure she's just gonna drop him off and go?_

**_100 percent! Oh, there they are! Places, places!_ **

"Alright, Duke! Tell Max I'll see him tonight!" Katie says, and the door closes.

Here goes...

"Hey Max? Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because it's night."

"But I was just outside, and it was morning!"

"You haven't been outside since you got here!"

"Uh..."

"And if you look outside, you can clearly see that it is far too dark to be morning!"

"Whoa! When did the bed get so small?"

"It... It hasn't ever been bigger than this..."

_**Yes! I think it's working!** _

"Are you sure? Because we could both fit before..."

"What do you mean, before? You haven't even been here for a day! Now stop trying to get in my bed and get on that old blanket! It really suits you! Yeah, you're an old blanket kind of dog!"

"Okay Max, I know you're trying to prank me."

_**Darn it! Where did we go wrong?** _

"How'd you figure it out?" I ask, curious.

"Well, you talked far more than you would have on the first night I was here. It was a good try, though. Must have had to dig through a lot to find this stuff. It was Alpha's idea, wasn't it?"

"Well... It could have been mine!"

_**No, no it could not.** _

"It was Alpha's."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Max, while we were at Linda's, I told her about Alpha coming back, and she told me some stuff about him you'll want to hear!"


	5. Before Creation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max learns about how Alpha was formed. Our mysterious foe is finally ready to attack.

"What do you mean, Duke?" I inquire. "What could I possibly not know about the other personality that lives in my head?"

_**Well, for starters-** _

Shut it, Alpha.

"Well," Duke begins. "You didn't know about his- your past until he told you."

"Okay, I get it! I don't know everything about him. But what does Linda know that I don't?"

"She told me that the reason Alpha has developed a complete personality instead of just mixing into your personality is because of how long he was locked away. She believes that the build up of alpha instincts must have grown too great, meaning that-"

"Meaning that you aren't the reason he showed up. You just happened to arrive at the same time he did."

_**Fantastic. But why is this so important.**_ "Alpha wants to know why this is important."

"Well... I don't know!" Duke responds. "Linda just told me to tell you."

"Hm."

"So were you setting up this prank all night last night?"

"Naw. Got to bed at about the same time we usually do."

"Soooo..." Duke starts. "Wanna go keep working on your 'training'?"

"Sounds good to me! Let's work on my running."

"Huh. Snowball told me you seemed to be doing fine while you were chasing the truck."

_**That was me. All me.** _

"Alpha."

"Ah."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sir! All troops are ready to mobilize!"

"Perfect. Has the recon team come back yet?"

"Yes, sir! The terrier and the mutt have just exited their apartment, and now appear to be headed to where they went swimming yesterday."

"Excellent! I trust you've sent the Omega team out?"

"Of course, sir. They are prepared to begin your revenge."

"Wonderful. You are dismissed. I will be out in a few moments."

"Roger that!"

"Soon, Gidget. Soon I will kill that ingrate for the way he betrayed your love. Soon, my best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' pretty intense! Next chapter the action starts! For anyone who has seen the movie, you should now know exactly who this guy is.


	6. ...Comes Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Duke are attacked at the pond.

"Alright, so we'll work on my running, then on my swimming again."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Well, Duke, that would be because it is one."

_**How are you so good at this?!** _

"Well played." Duke replies.

"Alright, here we are! Let's get going right away!" I patter excitedly.

"Oh, you're definitely going somewhere. Just might not be where you think." A voice states from above.

I look up to find dozens of large birds circling me and Duke.

"Uh oh..."

"Max... Run!" Duke barks.

"I told you, I can't do that yet!" I say as I attempt to chase after him, before I trip on my feet.

_**You know, on second thought, maybe we should have started with the evasive action on land rather than the one in water, considering that we're on land for like 90% of our life.** _

_Not the time, Alpha!_

Right before one of the smaller birds is about to grab me, I growl, manging to get it to back off.

_**Just make sure it doesn't peck at you.** _

_Not helping, Alpha!_

"Max!" Duke barks, before picking me up in his mouth.

Just like old times...

Just like when Gidget was still around...

No! Now is not the time!

* * *

 

"Hey, Max!"

"Oh, hey Gidget."

"How's your day going?"

"Oh, it's going- it's going great, Gidget! Except for the fact that Katie's not here..."

"Well, she did spend a lot of time with you yesterday, so she's probably getting some time to herself!"

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess..."

"I just remember your face in that picture! You looked so dejected!"

"Well, Katie just left me there in that weird costume in that weird fake snow stuff! I wouldn't mind being in the costume if she was there, too!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Max! Got to go! 'La Passiòn de la Passiòn' is back on!"

"Later, Gidget!"

* * *

 

"Max! You okay in there!" Duke tries to say.

"no."

"What's wrong!?"

"gidget..."

"Oh."

_**Hey, Max? Why don't you think about this for a second? You thought of Gidget when you saw hawks. Hawks. Like-** _

_Like Gidget's hawk friend! But it can't be him. Why would he attack us?_

**_You're right. I'm probably overthinking it._ **

Suddenly, Duke stops and drops me out of his mouth. In front of uofa very familiar car screeches to a stop.

"Linda?" I wonder in awe.

Her eyes widen as she sees the birds behind us.

"Get in." She says, opening the back door.

We don't hesitate for a moment.

"Care to explain, boys?"


	7. Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the birds is not impressed with their failure. The secret life of Max and Duke isn't so secret anymore.

"Sir! We've just received word that both dogs escaped into a blue van."

"Both of them? You mean that Omega team couldn't even get the small one!?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"All we needed was the small one! With him, we could easily get the mutt!"

"I know sir, but we believe they know whoever picked them up."

"Whatever. Omega team's incompetence is the reason I have Plan B."

"We have a backup plan?"

"Of course we do, you dolt! Do you really think it takes this long just to make a plan as simple as Plan A?"

"No, sir! What exactly is Plan B?"

"I need you to find Snowball."

* * *

 

"Care to explain, boys?"

"K-katie!?" I exclaim, terrified.

"And I know Linda can understand you, so she's gonna translate everything you say."

"W-well... Duke and I decided that some of my, uh... outdoor skills... were a bit lacking... from past experience... so we went to go work on them." I begin, and Linda quickly repeats it. (A/N: For the rest of the chapter, assume that everything Max or Duke say is translated by Linda, unless otherwise stated.)

"So," Duke continues. "When we arrived, we were suddenly attacked by those birds."

"And, uh... That's the whole story!" I conclude.

"You said 'past experiences'. What past experiences?" Katie asks.

"Well... It all started the day you brought Duke home..."

* * *

"And then we discovered that he was my father!" I say.

"And that's basically it until today." Duke adds.

"Well, that explains a lot!" Linda exclaims. "That must be the event that occurred to get you over your trigger of large dogs!"

"Well, Max, Duke, I think you need to be more careful from now on. Those birds were in way too large of a group to be natural. Someone is after one or both of you, and as your owner, I don't want either of you to get hurt." Katie says. "So I don't want you going outside without consulting with me or Linda first, and I'll know if you do. And when you are outside, one of us must be with you at all times. Got it?"

"Yes, Katie." We both say.

* * *

"Hello, Snowball."

"Oh, hey! You're that hawk that was with Tiny Dog's friends! How you been, pal? You seen TD lately? 'cuz I haven't had a chance to see him in a while."

"Enough! You're here because I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, hawk?"

"I need you to lead Max somewhere alone so my men can capture him."

"Sorry, bud! 'fraid I can't do that. Y'see, I promised TD I would never betray him again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I made it seem like you have a choice."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready? Cuz Katie is about to be a lot more important.


	8. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Duke, Linda, and Katie encounter Snowball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, assume Linda is focusing on driving, and not translation.

"Hey, uh... Katie? Linda? Where exactly are we going?"

"Well, Max, we were going to go and pick you two up, but we've clearly already done that. Now we're headed over to Katie's parents house to visit. We're also going to introduce Duke to them."

"Well, in that case, Duke, you may want to get comfortable."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know firsthand how long this drive takes."

"Oh."

As I look out the window, I notice a familiar shape hopping down the road.

"Snowball?" I mutter.

I look behind him to find dozens of hawks tailing him.

"Linda, open my window, now!"

"Wh-"

"Just do it! SNOWBALL!" I bark as the window lowers.

"Tiny Dog?" He exclaims, and begins to hop towards us.

"Snowball, hurry! Get in!"

He quickly enters through the window.

"Close it, close it, close it!" I say frantically.

And right as the window closes, a hawk slams into it.

_**Well that was an interesting turn of events.** _

"Snowball, are you okay?"

"Yeah, TD! Thanks f'r askin'! But they after you, Tiny Dog!"

"Yeah... I know."

"They tried t' get me to lure you int'a some trap or somethin'."

"Okay," Katie says. "Linda, could you please explain what is going on."

* * *

 

"Sir! Snowball has escaped into the same vehicle as the two dogs!"

"What!? You mean he escaped, too!?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good..."

"Wh- what?"

"I thought plan C was better anyways."

"We have a plan C?"

"YES!"

"Oh. Well, what exactly is this plan C?"

"We need to get some old friends of Max's from the sewers."

* * *

 

"So, uh, Snowball?"

"Yeah, TD?"

"You never did tell me what you were talking about on the bridge."

"What do ya mean?"

"You said something like 'That raccoon is lying! He ain't the president!'. What was that all about?"

"Huh. I don't know, Tiny Dog. I don't know."

_**Max, are you sure you aren't the raccoon?** _

_Alpha, I'm pretty sure I would know if I was a raccoon._

"Oh, yeah, Snowball! Forgot to tell you this, but the driver can understand us."

"Oh, that's ne- wait what?"

* * *

 

"Hello, boys. I've called you all here today so I can get revenge on a little dog named Max."

"Oh, good old Max! He was one of our best... customers. Rather impressive for a pup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't guess who the army called in, then go ahead and reread book 1. They're some... friends... of Max.


	9. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke meets Katie's parents. The Hawks have called in some help.

"Alright, Snowball, if any animals ask who you are, just say that your a pet of one of Katie's friends, and she's petsitting for them. Got it?" Linda tells him.

"Loud and clear, L!"

"Snowball, I'm not from Death Note."

"What's that? It sounds awesome!"

"Nevermind."

"Awww."

"Also, I want you to stay with Max and Duke. We don't know what those hawks will send next."

"Alright..."

"Come on, Snowball! I can show you two around once Katie introduces Duke." I say.

"Alright, come on, guys." Katie calls.

She knocks on the door a few times, and it opens. But before it opens, I feel a weight on my back. Turning around, I see Snowball attempting to ride me like a human would ride a horse.

"Katie! It's been so long since we've seen you!" The familiar voice of Katie's mother says.

"Hey mom!" She replies.

"Oh, and there's your little Maxamillion!" She squeals, and I bark in response. "Still as firey as ever, I see. Who's that on his back?"

"Oh, he's my friend's bunny, Snowball. I'm petsitting today."

"How sweet! Oh? Who is this?" She asks pointing at Duke.

"Oh, that's Duke! I just adopted him a few months ago."

"You mean  _he_ lives in your small apartment? How can you all fit in there?"

"It's a little tight, but we manage fine."

"Oh, I bet your father would love to meet Duke! I'll call him down now!" Katie's mom says enthusiastically. "Chris! Katie's here!"

"Coming!" He responds.

After a few moments, Katie's father is at the door.

"Katie! How've you and Max been doing?" He asks.

Before she can say anything, I bark happily.

_**You know, this is feeling kind of cheesy.** _

_Alpha, that's enough._

"Whoa, Katie, is this your dog?"

"Yep, that's Duke!"

He barks.

"Alright, why don't you have Max show these two around? Come in, we have a fine dinner ready. Max? Could you show these two the yard?"

Loyally, I lead Duke to the gate, and once he's through, Linda shuts it.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Brown! I'm here, too!" She yells as she enters the house.

Snowball is still on my back. Is it just me, or was he heavier last time he jumped on top of me?

"Hey Snowball?"

"Yeah, TD?"

"Have you lost some weight since that other time you were on top of me?"

"Oh, no. Last time I had to strap some heavy things onto m'self. We both know that even you are heavier than me."

"Gee, thanks."

"Guys, look at all these squirrels..." Duke butts in, enamored.

"Oh boy." Snowball moans, exasperated.

"Oh boy is right." A familiar voice says...

_Oh no._

"Been a while, Max! How've ya been? You ain't lookin' so high and mighty now, are ya."

_Theyreheretheyreheretheyrehere_

**_Max! Snap out of it! You can get over it!_ **

_Itsthem_

"Max!"

"Theyregonnahurtmeagain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still haven't figured it out, then it's the dogs who attacked Max before Katie found him, and multiple other times throughout book 1. In book 2, they were determined as one of Max's triggers, and the only trigger which was not able to be treated.


	10. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max struggles to get over his panic attack. Duke is sent to get help.

"Max!"

Nonononotsafe.

"Oh, how the mighty Max has fallen! About to be taken down by some lowly alley dogs!"

_**Max! The past is in the past, remember? You can do this, just like you did with the other triggers!** _

"Fat Dog! I'll protect Tiny Dog! You go get Linda!"

"Oh, so the little bunny thinks he can stop us?"

"Seems you've forgotten who I am, Jackyboy."

"S-snowball!? There's no way! You were taken by a human!"

"You think a little bit of domestication can stop this?"

Snowballdontattackhimitstoodangerous

_**Max! You can do this! I know it! I believe in you!** _

_You...believe...in me?_

"Careful! It really is Snowball!"

_**Yes! And I know you can do this! Don't believe in me. Don't believe in the Alpha that believes in you. Just believe in the Max who believes in Max** _ _**.** _

_The...Max...who believes...in Max?_

"Oof!"

"Quick! While he's recovering!"

_I...have to believe...in the Max...who believes in Max!_

I let out a growl, and pounce on the dog about to bite Snowball.

"Tiny Dog!?" He asks, shocked.

"Don't worry, Snowball. I've got this!"

"Do you, though?" Another familiar voice asks from above.

I look up to see Gidget's hawk friend.

_**Can somebody pick up that phone?** _

_Wha-?_

**_Because I freaking called it!_ **

"Tiberius! You said you would leave this to us!" One of my abusers says.

"Y'see, just because I said that don't make it true. You were just a distraction so I could sneak up on him." He responds, and grabs me in his claw. He also grabs Snowball in his other one. "And it worked perfectly! Later, dogs!"

I struggle to escape his grasp, but fail.

"Max!" I hear Duke and Katie yell.

"Y'know,  _Max_ , you're a lot heavier than you look." Tiberius says. "But you won't be for long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Max is in a lot of trouble now! Also Gurren Lagann is a great anime which inspired Alpha's little speech to Max. Also, from now on, we're gonna start switching between Max and Duke POV. I'll say whose POV it is in the chapter notes or summary, and I will bold and center a mid-chapter POV switch.


	11. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke POV. Max and Snowball are taken by Tiberius. Duke, Linda, and Katie try to locate him.

"Max!" I bark, right as Tiberius flies away clutching him and Snowball.

"I wasn't quick enough..." I mutter. "This is all my fault..."

"Duke."

"What is it, Linda?"

"You can't blame yoursel-"

"I'm the only one there is to blame! If I had gone just a little quicker, we could have saved them!"

"Duke..."

I sprint back to the car.

"Duke!"

"Come on!" I bark. "We're burning daylight! If we can't find them soon, then who knows what that bird will do to him?"

They get in the car.

"I think he flew that way." Linda says, and begins driving.

Max... I'm so sorry. I failed you. I had one job. But I had to go and mess it up. For all I know, you could be dead right now.

"Duke. The dog said the hawk's name was Tiberius, correct?" Linda asks.

"Yeah..." I answer.

"I know his owner! Nice old guy. From what he's told me about Tiberius, he's normally calm. He wouldn't just attack Max and Snowball. Something provoked him."

"I think that would be Gidget's death. They were close, and he might blame us for it."

"Anyways, the old guy said that Tiberius has been missing for about 3 months now. I've also been informed of a lot of other missing pet hawks throughout the state. However, Tiberius does have a tracking chip in him. I told the guy I'd come see him and help him track down Tiberius."

"So," I start. "What you're saying is that we can find them using the chip!"

"Exactly." She says. "But, you said he blamed both of you?"

"Yep."

"So, he probably wants to get his hands on you, too. Chances are he'll use those two as bargaining chips. Meaning he probably won't hurt them until he gives you the ultimatum."

"Which means?"

"He'll probably want you in exchange for Max's life. Or maybe Snowball's life. It's hard to say. But if we base a plan around this, there's one flaw."

"Which is?"

"We don't know if he'll follow through with his end of the deal after he's done with you. Meaning that if he kills you, he might kill Max anyways."

"I can't let that happen! No matter what, Max needs to get out of there alive!"

"Don't worry, Duke. I think I've got the perfect plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay cliffhangers! I would love to get some ideas for Linda's plan, btw. I have a basic idea, but it's pretty flexible. Some feedback would be great.  
> Thanks,  
> HobbitsOfMordor


	12. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max POV. Max and Snowball come up with a plan.

Snowball is still struggling to escape Tiberius' grip. Doesn't he realize it's pointless? Even if he does get him to let go, he'll just fall to his death.

_**Max, are you feeling okay? Because we are awfully high above the ground right now.** _

_What are you, scared of heights?_

**_...yes._ **

_Wait, really?_

"Alright,  _friends_ , we're almost there. And don't even think about trying to escape. You're going straight into a cage."

"Okay, okay." I sigh. "No need to be so passive-aggressive. It's not like we could escape even if we wanted to."

Snowball looks at me with shock in his eyes. I wink at him, and he grins.

I'll get the two of us out of here for you, Duke. No matter what it takes.

We land in front of an animal control truck.

"Max, Snowball. Get in one of the cages. No funny business."

We enter the truck and step into the first cage on the left. Huh. This is the same spot I was in with Duke the first time I was in one of these trucks.Tiberius closes the gate to the cage and locks it. He then exits the truck and closes the door.

"Alright, Tiny Dog, what's the plan?"

"I got a decent look at their base, and it looks like there's a vent we can use to escape into the building below us to the right of the truck."

"Wait, we're on a rooftop!? How did they get this truck up here?"

"Don't ask me. Anyways, if we can just find our way to that vent, we're as good as gone."

"Sounds like a plan to me, TD! Now we just need a way to get there..."

The back door of the truck suddenly bursts open.

"Max, come with me." Tiberius orders. "Snowball, go with those guards. They'll bring you to dinner. Max will be with you in a few moments."

I follow Tiberius out of the truck.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"We're gonna film a little video for your mutt."

* * *

That is how I found myself dangling from a rope above a fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"Hello, mutt." I hear Tiberius begin, but my fear drowns the rest of it out.

_**Max, some of us are trying to sleep, you kno- holy shinitzel! How did this happen?** _

"AHH! AHHHHH!"

"You have one day." I hear the hawk finish. Suddenly, the fire goes out, and I am lowered to safety.

"Follow me. I will lead you to dinner." A guard tells me, and I oblige.

Thank goodness that's over.

* * *

"Hey, TD!"

"Hey, Snowball. What's for dinner?"

"Well, you get some cheap dog food."

He sees me visibly slump at this.

"But..." He starts. "I get  _carrots._ "

Wait... That means he can-

"Good for you, Snowball." I say in my best disappointed tone, and wink at him.

* * *

As the door closes behind the guard, Snowball immediately rushes towards me.

"Did they let you keep the carrot?"

"Yep! Can't believe they didn't study my skills before lockin' me up with such an important prisoner!" He replies, happily, and quickly sheds the carrot into the shape of a key.

He hops up to the lock and unlocks it.

"Alright, Snowball, get on my back. We are gonna barge through this door."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay good job Max and Snowball.


	13. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max POV. Max and Snowball attempt to escape.

BOOM!

I sprint into the door with Snowball on my back, forcing it open.

"It's the dog! He got out somehow!"

"Someone get Tiberius!"

"Woo-hoo!" Snowball yells from my back. "We make a great team, Tiny Dog!"

"I'm doing most of the hard work! But you're helping!" I respond jokingly.

"TD! That's my line!"

Come on... Almost there...

"Just where do you two think you're going?" I hear Tiberius ask from above us.

"In here!" I reply, and burst into the vent.

I look down to see a drop.

"Uh-oh... AHHH!"

"Weeeeeeee!" Snowball screams.

"Oof!"

Well, that could have been worse. At least we're finally escaping.

"Come on, Snowball! I don't know how much time we have, but we need to make the most of it!"

"Sure thing, TD! Let's roll!" He says, and runs off.

"Hey, wait up!"

**Duke POV**

"Alright, we've gotten the location of Tiberius. Now it's just a matter of waiting." Linda tells me.

Suddenly, a small object is dropped from the sky, landing in front of us.

"A flash drive?" Katie asks.

"It must have their demands on it!"

We go inside and plug it into Katie's computer. Linda clicks on a few things, and a video opens up.

"Hello, mutt." Tiberius' voice says.

I hear a familiar scream of terror in the background. Looking behind the hawk, I see Max dangling from a rope above a fire!

"As you can see, I have your  _brother_ Max in my possession. If you ever want to see him alive again, you will follow these demands." Tiberius continues. "By this time tomorrow, you will come to my location. I know you and your humans know where it is. You will come alone, with nothing except for yourself. That means no collar, no humans, nothing! If you fail to comply with these demands, you will never see him again. You have one day."

That rotten-!

"Duke! Calm down!" Katie tells me. "Linda told me what he said. This makes things a lot more difficult..."

Hang in there, Max! I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do.


	14. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max POV. Max and Snowball find their way through the vents.

"This way, TD!" Snowball directs.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I ask.

"Nope!"

_**Alright, I was out for a while, what happen- oh are we escaping?** _

_Yep._

**_Neat._ **

"Snowball, shouldn't we be going down?"

"What?"

"We're trying to escape the building, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then shouldn't we be heading towards the bottom?"

"Fair point, Tiny Dog! Let's go!"

"Slow down!"

_**Yeah, this seems about right.** _

_What do you mean?_

**_I mean that this is what happens when you team up with the insane bunny._ **

I continue to follow Snowball, and jump down at a crossroads.

_Well, right now we don't really have a choice._

Suddenly, Snowball stops running.

"What's wro-?"

"Shhh!" He responds as he covers my mouth.

"Did you hear that?" A voice says under us.

"Yeah!" Another one replies, and suddenly the vent we are in is knocked to the ground.

"There they are!"

"Snowball! Back! Now!" I bark.

Snowball hops on, and I take off.

"TD! They're alerting the whole army!"

"I figured!"

"Look! An elevator!"

"I see it!"

Come on!

"Snowball!" I bark. "Press the button!"

We have to hold them off until the elevator arrives... There are about 6 hawks surrounding us.

I let out a growl. Three back off for a second, but return to their spots.

Come on...

"Tiny Dog! It's here!"

I sprint into the elevator and press the button Katie always pressed in buildings like this one. I can see Tiberius flying towards the door, but it closes just in time. I continue breathing heavily for a few moments. Man... If only Gidget were here... She'd probably be swooning over me after that. She'd also be very ticked off at Tiberius.

* * *

"Hey Max!"

"Hey Gidget."

"So, how was your trip yesterday?"

"It was- it was pretty good, Gidget. Katie's sister got a new Jack Russell! She looked a lot like me!"

"Really? Did you like her?"

"Well, she's pretty cool, I gue-"

"No, do you  _like_ like her? Not that it matters to me or anything."

"Oh. Naw! She was kind of bland..."

"Oh, so you like interesting girls, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta go! See you later, Max!"

"Bye Gidget."

* * *

I let out a sigh. I think I finally understand why she did what she did. She thought that Duke was messing with my mind... When it was really Alpha... If only I had realized my feelings sooner. Maybe... Maybe she wouldn't have done it.

Maybe she would still be alive right now.

Maybe... I wouldn't be hurting so much inside.

"TD! Come on! There's the exit!" Snowball yells.

I quickly snap out of it, and sprint through the doors.

"Quick, into the sewers!" He says, jumps off me, and lifts up a sewer grate.

Not hesitating for a second, I hop in, and he follows.

I am quickly reminded of the smell.

"The smell is disgusting..."

"Sure is, Tiny Dog! It sure is!"

I continue to follow him, because he knows his way around these parts far better than me.

"Alright, TD. We're gonna have to pass through the Underbelly! So, uh, just stick close to me. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I reply, and shiver.

I remember this place. This is where I almost got bitten by a half-blind, single-fanged viper. That got crushed. This is also where my abusers live, but I didn't know that last time.

It's also where my fan club lives.

This is going to be  _fun_.


	15. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Duke POV. Duke is sent to Tiberius. Max and Snowball have an...interesting...time in the Underbelly.

"So, uh, Linda?" I start. "Do you, uh, have a plan?"

"I do." She replies. "But neither of you are gonna like it."

* * *

This plan is so stupid! It'll never work! 

I never should have agreed to this...

I walk up to the building without anything, like Tiberius demanded. A hawk suddenly swoops down and begins to search me.

"Follow me." He says, satisfied.

I obey and begin to trail him up a staircase.

All I can do is believe.

I have to believe in the plan, for Max's sake!

I need to make sure they don't destroy my tracking chip. If I don't, the plan will completely fail. They destroyed Max's, but it might have been an accident. If not, I'll need to be clever. Not my strongest skill...

"Get in the truck." The guard tells me, so I do. "Now enter the cage on your left."

I continue to obey his commands.

"Wait here." He says, and closes the door.

I decide to look around to see if Max and Snowball are or were here. In my cage, I spot some white fur that looks just like Max's fur! There's also some carrot scraps.

Wait a minute... That means...

They escaped!

Which means... The tables have been turned.

It used to be Max for me. Now it's me for Max.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Snowball?"

"Yeah, TD?"

"Is there a way we could... You know...not go through the Underbelly?" I ask, hopefully.

"What, are ya scared, Tiny Dog?" He snickers.

"No, it's just... Remember when you were chasing me through the sewers that one time?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Apparently I have a fan club now. And they live there. So I would rather-"

"You're popular, TD!?"

"Well, um-"

"Of course we're goin' there then!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yep! I need to get my reputation back up, and being with a celebrity will definitely help!"

I'm done trying...

After a short while, we arrive.

"Oh my gosh! It's Tiny Dog!"

Here we go.

_**This is gonna be hilarious.** _

_Thanks for the support._

**_No prob!_ **

I hear several female dogs screeching things like: "You're so cute!" and "I love you!".  Don't get me wrong, I love attention. But this? This is way too much.

Suddenly, another dog steps in the way of us.

"Hello," she says. "I'm Kristal. You're Tiny Dog, right?"

"Um-"

"Perfect! I just wanted to ask you a little question." She continues.

"What's your que-?"

"Would you like to give me puppies?"

I stare at her for a few seconds before backing away.

"Yeah, the thing is... Okay, bye." I say, then sprint away.

I gotta find Snowball so we can get out of here.

"Snowball? Snowball!" I bark. "Where are you?"

"Oh, look who is." A voice says beside me.

"Oh, come on!" I complain. "Now is not the time, you guys. Attack me later, okay?"

"Wow. Look who just got an ego. Relax, 'Tiny Dog'. We aren't here to hurt you." He responds.

"Yeah, the thing is, like, all of our past meetings involved you trying to attack me."

"Well, we're too pissed at Tiberius right now, so we'll let you go this time."

"Yeah, okay. By the way, have you guys seen Snowball?"

"Yeah, he's over there, flirting."

"Of course he is." I sigh. "Snowball!"

He finally looks at me.

"What is it, TD?"

"I'd like to go now..."

"Alright..." He replies. "Later, everyone!"

Finally. I'm finally getting back to my family. 

And there is no possible way this day could get any worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people confused to who Max asks where Snowball is, those are the dogs that abused him.


	16. Dart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max POV. Max finds out that Duke is now in the possession of the Hawks.

I take it back. Today just got so much worse!

"What do you mean you sent Duke in there?! Do you really have that little faith in us?" I bark as loud as I can.

"Well, you are a small dog, and Snowball is a bunny! Excuse me for not believing that you could escape from an army of hawks!" Linda replies.

"Well, they know exactly how to get to me! I'd never willingly leave Duke with them! I'm going back right now, no matter who's with me!"

"Max! Just think about this for a second! This is exactly how they want you to react!"

"I'm sick of always just sitting around and letting other people solve my problems! If-if Katie hadn't shown up when Gidget attacked me, she might still be alive! If I let other people solve my problems for me, it won't end the way I want! Well, I'm sick of it! I'm gonna solve my problems myself, with or without your help!"

"Max... I'm sorry about this."

"What do you-?" I begin, turning around.

Suddenly, I feel a short pain in my neck, before everything fades away.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Gidget?"

"Yeah Max?"

"I, uh, just wanted to, uh, let you know I, uh, enjoyed spending time with you today..."

"Oh, well, I had fun, too!"

"Maybe we could, uh, do it again sometime? If you want, that is."

"That sounds wonderful! See you tomorrow, Max!"

"You too, Gidget."

* * *

"Max? Come on, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I gave you too much tranquilizer!" Linda says, happily.

"I'm still kind of woozy..." I tell her.

"Well, you were out for about 12 hours."

"12 hours?!" I yelp. "Duke could be-"

"Relax, Duke is fine." 

"How do you know?"

"Because, we just got a video. That's why I woke you up. Sorry about the dart, by the way."

"It's fine, I was being irrational."

I'm told the video is basically the same as the last one, but with Duke in my place.

"Alright, Max. We've got a plan that I think you'll like."

"What's that?"

"We're gonna storm their base."

Oh heck yes.

 

 


	17. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke POV. Duke meets Tiberius.

This is just wonderful. How are Katie and Linda gonna go through with the plan now? We needed Max... And if we had just waited a little longer, he would have gotten back.

"Oh, I miss him so much." I sigh.

"Feeling a little down, I see?" A familiar voice asks.

"Not in the mood, Tiberius. You know, you basically dognapped me."

"Hey, you chose to come here. Just because I have had Max didn't mean I still did."

"Okay, then you dognapped him."

"Alright, you got me there. Come with me. I'd like to talk with you for a bit."

Oh, is this the part when he tries to turn me against Max?

"Yeah," I begin. "Thanks, but no-"

"Was I asking?" He glares.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

He leads me throughout their rooftop base, explaining how it works.

"I got a question."

"What?"

"How did you get the truck up here?"

"Took a  _lot_ of hawks."

Eventually, we make our way into the headquarters. Someone blindfolds me before we enter.

"Why?" I ask Tiberius.

"We don't want you escaping and giving away our plans."

Eventually, we are in what I am told is Tiberius' 'office'.

"Now, Duke. Let's talk business..."

Called it.

* * *

 

**Max POV**

"yes yes yes yes yes yes yes."

"Whoa! Calm down, boy! Let's all be calm..." Linda continues. "Here's the part you won't like. You're staying here."

"What!?" I bark.

"It's too dangerous for you to go! You have no way to defend yourself against aerial enemies!"

"Neither do you!"

"We have tranquilizer guns!"

"Well, I...uh... Well, I can bark!"

"You aren't making a very convincing case."

"Alright, well how about this? He's my brother!"

"That doesn't mean you can defend yourself!"

"Okay, how about this? I go, but I stay out of the fights."

"Alright, fine." She sighs. "But if you do get into a fight on purpose, you're in trouble. Got it?"

"S-sure do!"

Wow. She can be really intimidating...

Kind of like Gidget...

* * *

 

Whoa! Look at her go! She just wrecked all of those animals!

"Max! Go!"

Oh, yeah, Duke...

Wait... Duke!

"Oh, uh, yeah, uh... Thank you!"

As I run as fast as I can to Duke, I hear a kick.

"Stay down!"

* * *

Oh, why'd I have to go and think about her?

Now I feel terrible...

Whatever! We need to win this, no matter what!

Even though I'll just be hiding most of the time.

 


	18. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke POV. [REDACTED]

"Now, Duke. Let's talk business."

"No."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm not gonna betray Max!"

"Whoa! Look at you assuming things!"

"So, are you trying to tell me that that is not why I'm here?"

"Now, now, let's not get hasty."

"Is it still an assumption if you just admitted it?"

"That isn't the assumption I was talking about. I'm talking about your assumption that you have a choice. Guards!"

Suddenly, I feel something around my neck. Tiberius pushes a button on a remote, and-

"AGHHHH!"

"If you do not listen to my every command, I will press this button. And every time, I'll raise the voltage a little more. Once it gets high enough, you'll die."

"Hehehehe." I snicker. "Do you really think the threat of death is gonna make me hurt my bro?"

Another scream of pain.

"Hehehe. You really are a fo-AHHHH!"

"I can do this all day, Duke."

"I... I will never, and I mean never, give in!"

The pain... But I can get through it, knowing that it will save Max.

Suddenly, the door to the office bursts open.

"Sir! We're receiving a full-on frontal assault from two humans and our escaped prisoners! They've got tranq. darts!"

Now's my chance! I smash the electrical components of the collar, and quickly run out of the room.

Max... What on earth are you doing here?

I run fast enough that the blindfold flies right off of my face.

Max... I'm coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but we are nearing the climax of this book so yeah.


	19. Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max POV. Max breaks his promise to Linda.

"Hey, uh, great work, you two!" I bark.

So I've just been laying down under this dumpster for, like, ever, watching Katie and Linda shoot hawks with tranquilizer darts. I'm really starting to regret my promise. This is so boring!

Hold on... What's that? There's a hawk sneaking up behind Katie!

I spring into action, and pounce on the hawk.

"Max! What are you doing?" Linda shouts, shooting it.

"Ooh! You in trouble, TD!" Snowball tells me from my back.

"I know, but I can't just sit there and watch while Duke could be in danger!" I reply.

"You know, Max, sometimes you're too selfless for your own good. Katie will be punishing you later. If you are gonna fight, stay low and scout ahead. See if you can locate Duke. But if you two see any of those hawks in the path, wait for us, got it?"

"Alright. Let's go, Snowball!" I say, and all of us enter the building.

"The elevators have been destroyed, so we have to go up the stairs. Remember you two, avoid confrontation at all costs." Linda reminds us.

I nod, and begin heading up.

"Max, wait up!" Katie calls, and I turn around. "You make it through this alive, ya hear me?"

I bark in affirmation, and begin my ascent.

Duke... I'm coming!

* * *

**Duke POV**

I slam head-first into a guard, knowing him out, and begin my descent.

I'm coming, Max! I just need to get to you before Tiberius does!

I take down every hawk I can on my way.

This is the final battle... I won't let him win!

* * *

**Max POV**

I hear a lot of commotion near the top of the building. Could it be Duke?

_**Hey, Max! How's the assault goin'? Oh, are we actually doing something?** _

_Yep, we're doing recon._

**_Neat._ **

Hold on, there are some guards! Now, should I do what I was told to do, or should I do what Gidget would do?

Screw it. You only live once, right?

Before any of them can react I tackle one.

"Any of you move a muscle, he dies." I tell them, still on top of the bird.

Katie and Linda show up and shoot them all. One of the darts misses it's target and hits me.

Right in the front paw...

Before everything fades away, I hear a voice that sounds like Duke bark: "Max!", and I am lifted into the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short Duke POV. Anyways, I believe our word count has surpassed book 1 with one less chapter! Yay. Thanks to all who have given me support over the past few days as I have cranked out chapters left and right.  
> Thank you all,  
> HobbitsOfMordor


	20. Tiberius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max POV. Max is forced to fight Tiberius in a near unconscious state.

"Hey Max!"

"Hey Gidget! So, how is your binge session going?"

"Oh, it's going wonderful, thanks for asking! How's your day been?"

"I...I just wish Katie was around more often..."

"Awww! Look who's feeling lonely!"

"I miss her so much." I sigh.

"I know you do, Max. But you need to wake up now. The lives of you and your family depend on it."

"Right. Hey, Gidget?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

* * *

 

"Wake up, you worthless piece of trash!"

"Oof!" I yelp as I feel claws tear through my side.

"Oh, good! You're finally awake! Now, it's time for me to avenge my best friend, Max! She loved you, and your actions led to her death! What say you now, monster!? What say you!?"

"Tiberius... I know you may not believe me, but I loved her, too." I reply.

"Liar! Your naivety led to her death!" He says, and rushes towards me.

I attempt to run away, but I simply fall to the ground... Damn tranquilizer!

I can feel everything fading away again...

* * *

 

"Max!"

"Gidget?"

"Max! You can't give up hope! Remember what Alpha told you! Don't believe in the Alpha who believes in you!"

_**Don't believe in the Max who believes in Alpha!** _

_**"Believe in the Max who believes in himself!"** _

"B-but guys! He's too fast, and I can barely stand up with the tranquilizer in my system!"

"Max! Just believe in yourself. Fighting isn't the only way to solve a problem! Think of Duke and Katie. You have to be strong for them."

* * *

 

"Get up! Fight back!" Tiberius yells.

I cough up a little blood.

"T-tiberius. Every day... I feel as if I've wasted a chance to be happy... If I wasn't so damn naive... She would still be alive. I would have a chance at a happy life. But she's gone. We have to learn to live with our losses. If-if we can do that, then we can grow stronger than ev-"

"No! Stop acting like you know how it feels!" He screeches, and slices my back leg.

"Hehehe." I chuckle. "Now even if I could stand up, I wouldn't be able to run."

"You're still laughing, even as you face your death? Do you not fear it?" He asks.

"Of course I do. Everyone does. But I know it will make one of them strong enough to beat you. So just do it. Just get it over with and kill me already." 

"Wow." A very familiar voice says. "Giving up already? That's nothing like the Max I know."

"G-" I start as I look up.

"Hey, Max! Long time no see!"

In front of me is a familiar white Pomeranian.

And beside her are all my friends.

"Max!" Pops yells. "Next time listen to my advice!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet none of you saw that coming. Don't worry, it'll all be explained soon.


	21. Gidget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Katie POV during the time skip in Book 1, Chapter 15.

"Hey, Max!" I shout. "How're ya feeling?"

He manages a pained bark.

"Come on, boy. Let's get you to your check up." I say, lifting him into the basket on my bike.

I haven't told him that Gidget escaped before they put her down... It's probably for the best. He might not fully recover if he knows.

I was told to keep my guard up in case she attacks again...

I look down at Max to find him curled up and asleep.

These past few days must have taken a lot out of him...

* * *

**Gidget POV, around Book 3, Chapter 10**

It's been so long since I've seen Max... And I know if I ever do again, he'll hate me for what I did...

Wait! Is that Tiberius? I'll surprise him!

"Alright, soldiers! Have you located the dogs?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Perfect! Tell those abusers to mobilize on their position. I'm heading out to take my revenge on Max."

Wait... What!?

I don't know where he is, so I can't help him!

But I think I know somebody who can!

* * *

"Pops? Are you here?" I ask.

"Oh, well if it isn't the girlfriend! Ya know, the other day Max told me that you were dead!"

"Well, as far as he knows, I was put down."

"Oh. Well, what are you here for?"

"Max is in trouble! He's going to be captured by Tiberius!"

"Ya know, I thought I warned him. Whatever. Alright, I'll help you, I guess. I know where Tiberius' base is, but we're gonna need some support. His army is huge!"

"I think I know just who to ask."

* * *

 "Hey, Chloe!"

"Buddy! Mel!"

"Norman!"

"Sweetpea!"

* * *

**Around Book 3, Chapter 19**

 It took about a day to gather everyone... I hope we were quick enough...

"Alright, everyone! Let's go save Max!"

 I hope this will show him that I've changed.


	22. Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke POV. What Duke, Katie, and Linda are doing during chapter 20. As Max is taken away by Tiberius, our other heroes are surrounded by an army of hawks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am keeping what's going on with Max and co. until next chapter. Trolololo.

"Max!" I bark as his limp body is flown away by Tiberius.

Suddenly, the three of us are completely surrounded by what seems like thousands of birds.

"Guys! What happened to Max?" I ask. "Why did he faint?"

"We kinda hit him with a tranquilizer dart by accident... Last time he was out for...12 hours..."

"So, what you're saying is that _Max_ has to fight _Tiberius_ under the effects of a tranquilizer which is strong enough to knock him out for _12 hours_!?"

"Um... Duke, look out!" 

Suddenly, a few hawks are on top of me. I let out a loud growl, but they refuse to budge.

I manage to shake them off and bite one. The other two are hit with darts.

"We need to get to Max, pronto!"

I begin to sprint up the stairs.

"Linda!" I hear Katie scream, and turn around.

Linda is currently being sliced up by the hawks.

I launch myself towards them, and they fly off.

"Linda! Are you okay?"

"Katie..."

"Linda, hang on! We'll call an ambulance!"

"No..." She stops Katie. "This is for the best. Now that I am near death anyways, I can give my power to another. It will kill me, but I'm already dead."

"Linda! No!" Katie shouts.

"I hereby pass on my understanding of animal speech on to Katie Brown. Accept my offering."

"I-i accept."

"Goodbye..." Linda says, and her body goes limp.

"Linda..." I mutter.

"Was that you, Duke?" Katie asks, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Guess it worked then, huh?"

"We need to keep moving..."

"Yeah..."

And as we climb up the stairs, I truly hope that the legends of a better place after death are true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, I know. But next chapter we're finally going back to the main event.


	23. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max POV. Max can't believe his eyes. Neither can Tiberius.

No way... I must be dreaming... There's no way she's alive!

"What's wrong, Maxy? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"G-Gidget?"

"Yep! That's my name!"

"But you died!" Tiberius shouts.

"Actually, I escaped first. Everyone was just told that I was put down." She responds. "Tiberius... I understand you did this because of what you thought, but it's still unforgivable. No matter what, I would  _never_ want you to hurt Max. When I did it... I wasn't thinking straight. I had been consumed by jealousy. And when I realized that what I had done would draw us apart... It was already too late. But when I heard Max was in danger, I knew I had to help him. Even if he still doesn't forgive me..."

"Gidget..." I say, shocked. "I do forgive you. I never blamed you. I wasn't thinking straight, either. It was only recently that I realized...that I lo-" 

Suddenly, I feel a raging pain on my stomach. Tiberius just stuck his claw into me.

"Max!" Gidget barks, and erupts with rage. I think she pounced on him, but I can't really make it out.

Chloe rushes to my side.

"Max! Are you okay?"

"Hehe." I grin. "N-never thought I'd hear _you_ say that."

I cough out a bit of blood.

"Ch-chloe... If I don't...make it through this...tell Katie I'm sorry for letting her down."

"But she can't understa-"

"I think she can now...I don't know...it's just a hunch."

"One...one more thing, Chloe."

"What do you mean, "one more thing"!?"

"Th-thanks for always...being there...to support me, e-even if you...were a little...rude. Sorry I couldn't last any longer..."

"Max! You're gonna make it! Come on! Stay with me!" She yelps, shaking my body.

"S-sorry. Think I've lost too much blood for that... Still got that tranquilizer in my system, too..."

I feel something wet fall from her eye and land on me.

"Heh." I chuckle, closing my eyes. "I...always knew...you were a crybaby..."

"Max!" I hear multiple voices yell.

Then everything fades into nothing.

* * *

_**Max.**_

_**Please... Just wake up.** _

_**I know you can hear me.** _

_**You need to wake up...** _

_**Katie needs you...** _

_**Duke needs you...** _

_**Gidget needs you...** _

_**All of them, even if they don't usually show it...** _

_**They need you.** _

_**I just hope you can realize that...that I need you, too. And not just because I die with you.** _

_**You need to wake up!** _

_**I know you can hear me!** _

_**Please... Just wake up...**_

_**Max...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Max finally succumbs to the tranquilizer. Or is it the blood loss? Even I don't know. And look at Tiberius, ruining Max's confession. What a jerk. I hope Gidget shows him! Also, Alpha does care!


	24. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later, Max wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, we're going back to mostly Max POV. Next chapter is the last planned chapter of book 3 to not be in Max's POV.

"Max... It's me, Duke. I heard about what happened with Tiberius... You tried to get him to stop fighting... It's like you think that even the worst person can change... That anyone can be a good person, if they just try... Heh. You never were any good at physical activity. Bet that the tranquilizer got in the way, too. Gidget's worried sick about you... Look, Max. If you aren't going to wake up for me, wake up for her. And if you don't wake up at all... Then I guess this is goodbye. I hope that wherever you go, you can see Linda again."

"Maxamillion... I-i told you to make it through this alive! So, if you don't, I'll..I'll have to kill you! Max... Just please wake up... I...I can't lose you, too. Not after what happened to Linda... So just wake up."

* * *

"Ugh..." I groan, and lift my head up. "Wha-?"

"Max! You're awake!"

"Oh... Hey, Gidget."

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" She cries.

"Okay, okay. How...how long was I out?"

"It's been about two months, Max. You were in a coma, we couldn't wake you up."

Suddenly, the door bursts open to none other than Duke and Katie.

"Max! You're awake!" She yells, and rushes towards me in a hug.

I give her a quick lick on the face before I am nearly tackled by Duke.

"Easy, Duke!" She says. "He's still recovering!"

"Max... We were so worried..."

"Wait! How is Gidget here? She doesn't have an owner!"

"Well," Katie replies. "I'm her owner, now!"

"Wait... What?"

"I mean, taking care of three dogs isn't much harder than taking care of two, is it?"

"No, I mean... You can understand me?"

"...yeah." she sighs.

"Where's Linda?" I ask, confused.

"She's gone, Max. She gave me her power.:

"Oh. Where'd she go?"

"Somewhere none of us can follow yet."

"Well, guys, I'm kind of curious about what happened after I blacked out. So, uh, could someone explain?"

"Well... It happened like this..."

* * *

**Gidget POV, two months prior**

I can't believe Tiberius would do this! Why would he hurt Max?

"I can't believe I ever wanted you to be my friend...monster."

Tiberius recoils from my words, and I take the chance to slap him across the rooftop.

"Max!" I hear a few voices yell, and look back to see a limp body.

I put my ear to his chest... He's still alive but barely. I see Katie, with Duke and Snowball by her side.

"What happened?" She asks. "I can understand you guys, just tell me what happened!"

"We don't have time!" I bark. "Take Max and get out of here! Get him to the vet, and he might make it!"

She quickly grabs him and runs down the stairs. I look at Tiberius, who has just gotten up.

"Let's finish this, guys."

 


	25. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gidget POV. Gidget does what Max would do.

Suddenly, Tiberius lets out a screech, and about a dozen hawks land on the roof beside him.

"What!?" He shouts. "What happened to the rest of the army!?"

"They've all been tranquilized, sir!"

"Whatever. My most elite soldiers should be able to take care of these fools. Then I can finish off that traitor Max."

"Don't...you...ever..." I growl. "Go near Max!"

Before he can do anything else, I pounce on him again.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see the others engaging with Hawks.

Sweetpea is faster than them, giving him an advantage.

Mel is swinging Buddy around as a weapon.

Chloe is...slapping them if they get too close?

Snowball is riding Duke as they run into any hawks who land on the ground for too long.

And Norman is...being Norman.

I scratch Tiberius in the eye, and he falls to the ground.

I look around to find the rest of his army unconscious around us.

"Heh." He chuckles. "Guess you really are Gidget. Well, I know how much you care about him...and he could be dead right now because of me. So, go on. Kill me."

"No." I reply, and everyone around me gasps in shock. "Max didn't want to fight you. He tried to get you to stop. And if he thinks you can change... Well, let's just say he's got better judgement than me. Just look at Snowball. He's living proof. So go. Get out of here. But I want to make one thing clear. If this happens again...I won't hesitate to finish the job."

"Looks like someone's gotten soft over the past few months..." He snickers, as he starts to flap his wings. "Later, buddy."

And just like that, he's gone. 

We've got to get to Max!

* * *

**Max POV, Present**

"Oh. I wish I could have seen Mel and Buddy." I grin weakly.

"Max, don't overexert yourself! You just woke up from a two month coma!" Duke barks.

Oh, yeah.

"Well," I ask. "Can you guys bring me home, yet? 'Cause I'm already sick of this room, and I haven't even been awake for an hour."

"We'll see, Max."

"Awww."

Well at least it's finally over...

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Welcome home, Max." Katie tells me.

"Whoa... This new apartment is giant!"

"Well, of course! The old one didn't really have enough room for three dogs, and I was planning on upgrading anyways."

After looking around a bit, I remember Gidget. I look in her direction to find her staring at me, then she quickly looks away. I walk over to her.

"Hey, Gidget!"

"O-oh! Hey, Max!"

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something, if, uh, that's okay with you."

"Alright."

"Let's, uh, go outside for a sec."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Max is finally gonna get to confess without any interruptions.


	26. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally tells Gidget how he feels.

"So, Max, what did you want to talk about?" Gidget asks.

"Well, first... I'd, uh, like to apologize." I respond, stuttering.

"What? Apologize for what?"

"Well, uh, you see, before the whole, uh, Brooklyn Bridge thing...I kind of, um, took you for granted. And then after you saved my life...I, uh, still couldn't tell how you, uh, felt about me. And because of that, you had to run aw-"

"Max."

"If I wasn't so naive...you could still be with your old owners..."

"Max."

"And maybe...maybe you could have gotten closer to me."

"Max! You aren't the one who needs to apologize! Remember everything that I did? I almost killed you! I triggered you! All I wanted was to have you to myself! So don't blame yourself for what I did! And I don't care if you don't think you deserve it, but I'm sorry!"

"Gidget... I don't care if  _you_ don't think you deserve it, but I'm sorry, too."

"I know. What else did you want to talk about?"

"Do...do you, uh, remember when Tiberius, uh, stabbed me while I was talking on the rooftop?"

"...yes."

"I, uh, just thought it'd be a, uh, good idea...to, uh, finish that. So, I'll, uh, start from the beginning."

"Okay."

"Gidget." I recite. "I, uh, I do forgive you! I don't blame you for anything. Back then, when you were still living across from me, I, uh, wasn't thinking straight, either. It...it was only recently that I, uh, realized that I...I love you."

"Max..."

"Gidget?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to, uh, go out with me?"

"What, on a date?"

"Well, uh, y-yeah, I mean, if you wan-"

"Of course I do, Maxy!" She barks, and pounces onto me.

"Heh." I chuckle. "Thanks, Gidg."

"No, thank you!"

"Well, isn't this cute?" I hear Katie's voice from the doorway. "You two finally hooked up."

"Yep!" I reply. "Wait, what do you mean 'finally'?"

"Well, I saw her staring at you sometimes when she lived across from us. So I assumed she was attracted to you."

**_I agree with her._ **

_Alpha!_

**_Come on! You guys are like, my OTP._ **

_Of course we are._

Suddenly, Duke walks to Katie's side.

"Oh. You guys hooked up. Neat." He says, then walks off.

"So, uh, where do you wanna go Gidg? I'll see if I can convince Katie to bring us."

"Oh come on!" Katie interrupts. "You already know I will! You guys are my new OTP!"

_**Great minds think alike.** _

_Shut it, Alpha._

"Well, there is this sausage factory I've heard about in Brooklyn..." Gidget tells me.

"Oh! I went there with Duke! It was great!"

"Okay then, let's go!"

"Katie! Let's go!" I bark.

"Calm down, boy!"

Now  _this_ is true happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a little throwback to Book 1, Chapter 1 here! Also Max and Gidget are now officially a thing. I've found that I actually don't mind it.


	27. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max very awkwardly tells his friends about his new relationship.

"Hey, guys!"

"Oh, hey Max! We haven't seen you since the whole hawk thing! How've ya been?" Buddy asks.

"Oh, uh, I've been pretty good." I reply.

"We heard that Gidget moved in with you guys." Mel says.

"Um... Yes, she did."

" _And_ we heard you brought her to a sausage factory." Chloe adds.

_**Oh snap, they're forcing it out of you!** _

"Yes, yes, this is, um, all true. How did you guys, uh, hear about all of this?"

"I told them!" Pops shouts, wheeling himself into the room.

"Okay. Well, how did you know?"

"Gidget told me!"

"Of course she did..." I mutter.

Suddenly, Sweatpea flies in and begins to circle me.

"Oh, hey Sweetpea! Heard you helped out with saving me!"

He responds with an enthusiastic chirp, and perches himself on my head.

"So, uh, I kind of, uh...wanted to tell you guys something..."

"And what would that be?" Chloe asks.

"Well, um, the, uh...the thing is, uh, gidgetandiaredating."

"What was that?" Pops questions.

"Gidget and I, um," I reply. "Gidget and Iaredating."

"Hold on, guys." Buddy interrupts. "I think what he's trying to say is that he finally hooked up with Gidget. Is that right, Max?"

"...yes."

"Hey, hey! It's okay, Max! I ship it."

"Oh, man!" Mel laughs. "Look at how flustered he is!"

"hate you. hate you all."

"Oh, come on, Max!" Chloe butts in. "You know you love us!"

"Yeah..." I chuckle. "I know."

Sweetpea chooses this moment to give me a peck on the head.

"Ow! Sweetpea!" I yelp. "I take it back! I hate all of you!"

"I think that's a 'what-took-you-so-long-to-ask-her-out' peck." Buddy jokes.

Sweetpea chirps in agreement.

"So, where are Duke and your girlfriend?"

"Duke is with Snowball, who knows where he's brought him. And Katie brought Gidg to some spa thing. She's kind of high maintenance..."

"But you love that, don't you, Max?" Pops asks.

"...yeah. It makes it easy for me to get her things. She loves being pampered. Then again, so do I... Being kind of a hippocrite."

"Oh come on, Max!" Buddy assures me. "Most people love being pampered, even if they don't usually show it!"

"Thanks, Buddy. Uh... Sweetpea? Can you stop pecking me?"

Chirp.

He continues to peck.

"Whatever. Sometimes you just gotta take what life gives ya."

"Ooh! You getting into philosophy, Maxy?"

"Haha. Very funny, Gidg."

"This is coming from mister 'sleeping on the floor, like a dog'."

"Wha-? Who told you about that!?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Duke." She replies sweetly.

"Of course. Hey Gidg?"

"Yes, Maxy?"

"Love you."

"You, too."

I snuggle closer to her as we watch the sun sink below the skyline.

"Just kiss already!" I hear Pops yell, and I snicker.

"Maybe tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day."

"You really are getting philosophical on me!"

"Dang it, Gidget!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice sweet chapter where Max is too flustered to do anything and Gidget is... Gidget. Oh, and Alpha is about as helpful as usual these days.


	28. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke feels left out. Max spends some time with him.

After watching the sunset, we say goodbye to all of our friends, and Katie brings us home. 

"Hey, Gidg?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever, uh, feel bad for Duke?" I ask.

"Why?"

"I mean, he's my brother, right? But lately I, uh, haven't been spending much time with him. I mean, I just woke up from a two month coma the other day, and I've spent most of my time with you!"

"Look, Maxy," she replies. "If you really feel so bad, then spend some time with him when we get back. I'll be able to entertain myself for a while."

"Thanks, Gidg."

"No problem! Now go show your bro how much you care about him!" She barks as we pull into the parking spot.

As soon as we enter the apartment, I can't see any sign of Duke.

"What if he's in danger? Who knows where Snowball brought him." I mutter, concerned.

"Relax, Max!" He shouts from the other room. "I'm in here!"

I rush into the room.

"Hey, Duke!"

"Hey, Max. Where's Gidget?"

"Oh, uh...she's, um, with Katie! So I, uh, decided now would be a good time to, um, spend some time with you!"

"Really?" He asks, perking up.

"Course, bro!"

"Sweet! What do you want to do?"

"I'm up for anything." I tell him.

"Ooh! Maybe we can get Katie to put on Dragon Ball Z for us!"

"Oh my gosh that's a great idea!"

"Katie!"

* * *

 

"Hey, Duke?"

"What is it, Max?"

"I'd just like to apolog-"

"Max. We've been over this."

"Not for back then, okay? I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you these past few days..."

"Hey, I understand, Max. You're finally with your girlfriend who you thought was dead."

"That's no excuse! Gidg and I just started dating! I've lived with you for over a year now! You even gave us the whole huge bed, which certainly has enough room for all of us. And you're just settling with my old bed!"

"Well, Max, you know why I'm doing that? It's because she's your girlfriend! Eventually, she's probably gonna ask you for puppies!" He barks, and I shudder at the memory of that 'Kristal' person. "I really don't want to be on the same bed as that."

"Okay, but now is not eventually, Duke! If anything, we should get the smaller bed! There's more than enough room for me and Gidget on it!"

"Max... I am not arguing about this with you. Let's just keep watching the show."

_You know, sometimes he's a little too selfless._

**_This is coming from the guy who was about to let the murderous hawk kill him so someone else could beat him._ **

_Shut up, Alpha._

**_K._ **

Eventually, I decide to go to bed. I leave the room to find Gidget waiting outside. I gesture for her to follow me quietly.

We lay down on the smaller bed.

A few moments later, Duke comes out and tries to get us to move. He eventually gives up and lays down on the large bed.

Victory for Max!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max cares a lot about things being fair. He also cares a lot about Duke.


	29. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes Gidget to see his father.

I wake up in the morning to find Gidget curled up around me. I decide to wait for her to wake up on her own.

_**Hey, Max? We haven't seen dad in a while...** _

_Oh no! We haven't seen him since before the whole Tiberius incident! We gotta get Katie to take us!_

**_Well, you aren't going anywhere for awhile. Your girlfriend's still asleep._ **

_Oh! Maybe we can bring her!_

**_Eh... I don't know..._ **

_We're bringing her._

**_Okay, okay!_ **

I don't have to wait long before she wakes up.

"Hey, Maxy! Oh! Sorry about that!" She says, noticing her position.

"It's okay, Gidg."

"I feel terrible though! How long were you waiting?"

"Just a few minutes. It's okay, really."

"If you say so..."

"So, uh, Gidget! I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to, um, meet my father."

"Your father is alive?"

"Yep."

"Alright! Where is he?"

"He'll be at Central Park. I was gonna ask Katie to bring us."

"Okay! Do we have to wait for Duke to get up?"

"Nope!" He interrupts. "Already up!"

"Wow." I mutter. "You're up early."

"Shut up, Max!"

"Well, let's go get Katie!"

* * *

 

"Alright, you three," Katie tells us. "I've gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours, 'kay?"

We all bark in agreement.

"Dad?" I bark.

"Max?" I hear him say, and he rushes towards us. "What happened? Why haven't you come to see me in so long?"

"Well," I reply. "I was kinda sorta maybe in a coma for two months..."

"What? How?"

"Well..." I begin, and explain everything that happened.

"Wow."

"Oh, one more thing." I add. "I may or may not be dating Gidg."

He looks at me in terror.

"But didn't she-"

"Yes, and didn't I try to frame Duke over here?"

"Yeah! You tell him, Maxy!"

"Wait." Duke interrupts. "Do you two already have pet names for each other? Haven't you only been dating for, like, 3 days?"

"Not what we're talking about, Duke."

"So, what do you want,  _Gidget_?" My father asks suspiciously. "My approval?"

"Dad! She's changed!"

"Well," Gidget starts. "It would be nice."

"Well, you have it!" He laughs. "You've done more for him than I have, and I can see how happy you two are together. Now, Max, I need to talk to you for a few moments in private."

"Okay." I say, and follow him to a tree.

"Now, Max. When a boy dog and a girl dog love each other very much, they-"

"Dad! I understand how puppies are made!" I bark, flustered.

"Okay, okay!" He snickers.

* * *

 

"See you later, Dad!"

"Bye, Max, Duke, and Gidget!"

Katie is waiting for us at the gate.

"So..." She starts. "That dog was your father, Max?"

"Yep!"

"Does he approve of your relationship?"

"Yep!"

And as I cuddle up with Gidget in the car, I realize just how amazing my life is.

"Hey, Maxy?"

"Yeah, Gidg?"

"How about that kiss?"

"Maybe tomorrow. After all..."

"... tomorrow is another day."


	30. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Gidget visit someone. Katie's sister calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The end of book 3. To think that just over a month ago, I was just starting what I originally planned to be a oneshot. I just want to give a huge thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos on any of the books in this series or the extras. If it weren't for your support, I may not have written over 10,000 words in just under 2 weeks. So thank you. This chapter is just tying up a loose end and laying down the foundation for book 4. Yes, there will be more after this. I'll talk more about that in the end notes. Anyways, you've all been a big support for me while I've been writing. I cannot say thank you enough. Thanks.

"Maxy! Come on, wake up!"

"Ugh," I groan. "What is it, Gidg?"

"There's someone I want you to see!"

"Can it wait? I'm trying to sleep."

"No, it can't! He has to go soon!"

"Alright. You win."

I manage to lift myself off the bed and look at her.

"Where is this guy?"

"Follow me!"

After following Gidget for a few moments, I find myself on the rooftop. In front of me is a very familiar hawk.

"Hey Tiberius." I greet him tiredly.

"Oh! You really are okay! Thank God!" He says, visibly relieved.

"What, did you think a couple puncture wounds could kill me?" I joke. "In all seriousness, you seem to care a lot more than you did two months ago."

"Well, um... Gidget has told me of how, uh, she would not want you dead, even if something you did led to her death... So, um, sorry? About that whole 'revenge' thing?"

"Hey, it's alright! It's not like she didn't do it, too."

"Maxy!"

"It's true!"

"Well, um, thanks for forgiving me, Max! I gotta fly, but I'll see you around!"

_**Ha! It's funny becaus-** _

_Yes, because he can fly._

"OK, see you later, Tiberius!"

A few moments after he leaves, the sun begins to rise. I feel Gidget pressing into my side.

"So, Maxy~. How about that kiss?"

* * *

 

So, a few hours after the sunrise, I'm lounging with Duke, Gidget is ranting to Katie about something, until her phone rings.

It's a familiar ringtone. 

It's also one I've learned to dislike.

"Oh, hey Susie! Been a long time!" Katie says, answering the phone.

"Who's Susie?" Duke asks, confused.

"That's Katie's sister." I shudder.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's not  _her_ , it's her dog. She has a Jack Russell terrier. You know, like me. And that dog is infatuated with me. She's worse than Gidget."

"Okay, it's gotta be pretty bad if even you can notice it."

"Hey!"

"Oh," Katie continues. "Of course I can watch Jess for a few days!"

"Oh no. Please no." I say, beginning to freak out.

"Alright, Suz! See ya tomorrow!" Katie finishes, hanging up. "Okay, Max. What's the proble- Oh... She  _likes you_. But  _you_ don't like  _her._ You like Gidget. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Thanks, Katie."

* * *

 

Gidget and I are sitting on the rooftop, watching the sunset.

"Maxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do about that dog coming over?"

"Yes, Gidg." I sigh. "I'm sure. But I want you to remember something tomorrow. Whenever you see her try to take me from you, just remember this."

I kiss her.

"And remember that I'm going to do that every night. And always remember... Tomorrow is another day."

"Right. Tomorrow is another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Now, about book 4. I will release the first chapter of book 4 in about 3 weeks, on September 5. On that day, I will also reveal the update schedule. For the next few days, until Saturday, I will update extras. On Saturday, I am going to be away for a week again, so I won't update again until next Saturday. I start school the Tuesday after that, so I won't be updating daily anymore.   
> Thank you all again for everything,  
> HobbitsOfMordor


End file.
